En la casa de un amigo
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: Chris nunca creyo en hechos paranormales, pero aveces hay que vivirlo para creerlo.
1. Chapter 1

En la casa de un amigo

Cunado Chris tenia 16 años tuvo un amigo llamado Daniel, el cual durante alrededor de 5 a 6 años le contó que de vez en cuando en su casa pasaban "cosas". Chris se reía de esto, sin saber que pronto le pasaría algo horrible, y algunas veces lo molestaba. Eran muy conocidas sus historias en el círculo de amigos, las cuales ninguno de ellos podía creer.  
Era un día viernes del año 2001 y el sábado por la mañana tenían que viajar temprano con 2 amigos más. Así que estuvieron todo el viernes en su casa, desde las 13:00 hrs. en adelante. Cuando llegaron los cuatro a su casa, antes de entrar se miraron y se rieron a modo de burla sobre todo lo que Daniel les había contado. Daniel abrió la puerta, pasaron por el antejardín, durante ese recorrido a Chris lo invadió una extraña sensación, y llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa. Al abrirla sonaron las campanillas, que ya muy familiares y entraron. A la derecha se encontraba la puerta que daba hacia la cocina al frente la puerta del living y a la izquierda el baño y junto a él, la escalera al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Subieron por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Daniel.  
- pusiste cuadros nuevos… están muy buenos.- dijo Chris a Daniel  
- si, es que los anteriores se rompieron.  
-¿Se rompieron?  
-Si, al caerse. Se salvaron 3, además ya estaban muy viejos. Mi abuela los cambió.

La reacción de los otros dos amigos fue entre un poco de susto y risa al mismo tiempo.  
En el segundo piso había tres cuartos, uno de sus dos abuelos, el de sus padres y el de Daniel que compartía con su hermano mayor, este ultimo cuarto está junto a la escalera. Dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto almorzaron y luego trabajaron en las cosas de la escuela.

A las 20:30 hrs. Daniel les ofreció que se quedaran a dormir en su casa ya que era tarde. Para los invitados no fue una decisión fácil.

"y si todas esas historias eran verdad" pensó Chris, miro a los otros chicos y a juzgar por sus caras estaban pensando lo mismo.

Daniel logro convencer a Chris de que se quedara, los otros amigos inventaron algo y se fueron.

Chris durmió en la cama para visitas.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando de la vida, hasta que por las risas, los padres de Daniel los hicieron callar.

Habrían pasado algunas horas o minutos, pero Chris se despertó y todo estaba en silencio, oscuro, no sabia que hora era y estaba con tanto sueño que se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero en eso escucho a Daniel que respiraba fuerte, aterrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris se levanto un poco, ya que la cama estaba casi a nivel del suelo junto a la de Daniel y noto que Daniel tiritaba.

Le pregunto que le pasaba

- ¿No escuchas los perros que ladran afuera? -–le Daniel pregunto en susurro.  
-… si los escucho,

- lo que pasa es que solo ladran tanto cuando algo va a ocurrir aquí.- Me dijo con cara de horror.  
- lo que queres es que me asuste para luego burlarte de mi en venganza, ¿no?  
-¡Cállate y escucha! -–le dijo .  
-Que demonios pasa… - pregunto Facundo, el hermano, despertando.  
-¡Cállense y escuchen! Algo va a pasar ¡No hablen! –Dijo Daniel y se callaron los tres.  
Estuvieron alrededor de 10 minutos sin decir nada mientras alrededor de 10 perros ladraban afuera. En eso pasó algo que hiso que a Chris lo dejo aterrado, las campanillas de la puerta principal sonaron. No podía ser nadie de la casa, ya que todos dormían.  
-¿Escuchaste eso? –Le pregunto a Daniel.  
- no hables que puede ser peor. – Dijo Daniel en vos muy baja.  
Chris no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Solo escucho con mucho terror lo que pasó a continuación.

En la planta baja se escucharon pisadas. Luego algo o alguien subió por las escaleras y paró justo en la entrada del cuarto, el cual tenía la puerta abierta.

Eso fue lo que causo que Chris no aguantara mas el miedo, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no era verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

Una biblioteca de unos 2 metros de altura y 1,5 metros de ancho, repleto de libros comenzó a moverse. Chris no aguanto más y abrió los ojos, no había nada ni nadie y se movía solo, como si alguien lo moviera de un extremo y luego del otro, para que así avanzara. Lo más preocupante no fue solo que se moviera, sino que estaba moviéndose en dirección a la puerta, para así taparla y dejarlos encerrados. En cosa de segundos Chris pensó en saltar por la ventana, pero recordó que sería peor, ya que estaban en el 2do piso.  
Pero ocurrió algo que nunca se imagino, la abuela de Daniel salió con una vela y rezando algo, al terminar gritó: - ¡Ándate y no vuelvas más quienquiera que seas!

En ese mismo instante paro de moverse la biblioteca que ya casi tapaba la entrada. Se escuchó como alguien corría hacia el primer piso por las escaleras y como algunos cuadros se caían. Se escucharon las campanillas y como nuevamente ladraban los perros.  
Chris sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca y noto ahí recién como tiritaba y que no podía parar. La abuela con cara muy calma se asomó detrás de la biblioteca con la vela en las manos y dijo:  
- tengan cuidado, se cortó la luz, voy a llamar a la compañía para que vean que paso.

Chris no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Se cortó la luz? , no le importo lo que mas quería era salir de ahí

-Daniel, me voy de aquí.—dijo.

- no hagas eso. Espera a que todo se calme un poco. Luego hace lo que quieras. – Dijo Daniel un poco más calmado.

- ¿estas bien?, Chris-pregunto Facundo

-Si. Creo que si. – contesto Chris


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo final:

Hablaron toda la noche de lo ocurrido hasta que amaneció. Luego la energía eléctrica volvió.

Lo más raro para Chris fue que tomar el desayuno, y que nadie hablara de lo ocurrido.

Pensó que se debía a que la abuela de Daniel estaba ahí.  
Algo raro ocultaba esa señora pensaba Chris, Daniel trato de demostrarle lo contrario, pero nada nunca cambio su opinión.

El sábado hicieron el viaje de todas maneras y Daniel le pidió a Chris que si contaba algo, contara que se cayeron los cuadros y nada más. Chris accedió, es más, aunque pasaron los año chris no contó nada de lo ocurrido.

Chris hablo en varias oportunidades con Daniel y su hermano pero desde entonces no volvió más a esa casa.


End file.
